Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies
by TiffyNicole
Summary: 7th year. Everything changes. Love blossoms and hate arises. What will happen when Draco and Hermione are Head Girl and Boy as well as Potions partners. How will Ron handle it? And what is this darkness that seems to be foreshadowing everything at Hogwart
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter….actually I don't really own anything….*sigh*…so suing me would be useless….

Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies

By: Wishei Takenouchi

~Prologue~ 

(AN: No I do not mean 9 ¾, I mean **9**)

*_Platform 9, End of 6th Year*_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing on the Platform saying their good-byes and such as usual. 

Every year it was the same thing: Ron would ask, "So what are you doing this summer 'Mione?", and Hermione would shrug and reply, "I don't know" or something to that effect. Harry would always stay quiet, since there was no point in saying what he was doing over the summer. He would be spending it like he always did: At the Dursley's. Eventually Harry would leave with the Dursley's and Mrs. Weasley would come and get Ron and Ginny. Then either Harry or Ron would yell, "See you the week before school 'Mione!" and Hermione would reply, "See you then! Have a nice summer! I'll miss you both!" Then everyone would leave cheery and happy. 

But the end of this year, Hermione said something different, "Um…well actually…I won't be coming to the Burrow the week before school. Actually…I'll be arriving at Hogwarts a few days late."

Harry and Ron both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around at the words "won't be coming to the Burrow" Ron was the first to speak, "What do you mean you won't be coming to the Burrow? Where are you going to be? And how come you're starting school late?" Ron's tone was becoming more accusatory per question.

"Woah Ron. Calm down." Hermione had been expecting this kind of reaction, but not from Ron, she had expected it more from Harry. "First of all I won't be coming to the Burrow because I won't be in the country. I'll be in Bulgaria, visiting a friend. And that would be the reason why I'm starting school late. I've already gotten Dumbledore's permission."

"What?! Dumbledore actually gave you _permission _to start school late just because you're visiting a friend?!"

"Yes."

Harry cut in, "Well, I hope you have fun 'Mione", he smiled and gave her a hug. "I had best leave now before Uncle Vernon turns so red that they mistake him for an overgrown tomato. 

Hermione giggled, "See you next year Harry. Be careful. I'll owl you as often as I can, I promise" she waved to Harry as he went off with the Dursley's. Then she turned to Ron, who was still looking at her as if she had stolen something.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ron replied in an angry tone. "Who do you know in Bulgaria anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, sometimes I worry about you. I'm going to visit Viktor. He _is_ the only person I know in Bulgaria."

"Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?"

"Do we know any other Viktor?"

"Why in the world do you want to go visit him!?" Ron was becoming panicked.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Mrs. Weasley came up behind Ron. "Come on Ron dear, I finally managed to pull your sister away from all her friends and I don't want to give her a chance to run off again." She paused and looked up at Hermione, "Hello Hermione dear," Hermione smiled, then Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron, "Well, come on then, I haven't got all day."

"Bye Ron, have a good summer. I'll owl you as much as I can" Hermione gave Ron a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't get yourself hexed by Ginny." She had had to stand on her tiptoes to give Ron the kiss because he was at least a head taller than she was, as was Harry.

Ron, who had been sulking, snapped out his attitude when Hermione kissed him, "Uh, yeah. I'll try not too." He chuckled nervously, "Have fun in Bulgaria."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry I will" she waved to Ron and watched him leave before looking for her parents.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*AN: Okay then I'm a little freaked out right now. This shall be the first fanfic that I put on ff.net. Prologue isn't that bad, a lil short though…what I'm really worried about is my first chapter….aie…but I promise it'll be longer ^-^ Anywhoo Pairings are as follows: DracoXHermione, HarryXParvati, RonX?, GinnyXSeamus. Just in case you were wondering. Cuz right now you really can't tell…..anywhoodle….ja! Please review! And try not to flame too harshly…-_- You might burn the marshmallows that I was gonna roast on them*


	2. 7th Year Beginings

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter….actually I don't really own anything….*sigh*…so suing me would be useless….

Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies

By: Wishei Takenouchi

~7th Year Beginnings~

__

*Platform 9 ¾, Beginning of 7th year*

Harry and Ron entered the platform together, both of them anxiously looking for Hermione. Over the summer they had received a total of 18 owls from her, all of which took up at least a foot of parchment. After about 10 minutes of searching they gave up, that's when Harry remembered that Hermione said she wasn't going to be arriving at Hogwarts until a few days after the start of the term. 

Ron sighed, "That was pointless"

"Yeah. Completely," Harry stretched and looked around. His eye happened to fall on Parvati Patil, who he noticed had gotten extremely attractive over the summer. She was not very far away, close enough for him to here what she and Lavender were talking about. Eavesdropping isn't bad, as long as you don't get caught…

"Anyway" Harry heard her say, "so Hermione owled me this summer and told me that she was spending it with Viktor Krum" Harry had almost forgotten that during 6th year Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati had become very close, or rather, Lavender and Parvati had _attached_ themselves to Hermione.

"Really? I'm surprised she didn't owl me" Lavender looked slightly hurt

Parvati sighed and rolled her eyes, "She probably did, but you haven't checked your mail in God knows how long. I must have sent you 20 owls this summer. None of which you responded to"

"Oh. I _do_ have a pretty big stack of mail in my room…"

"Yeah yeah, _anyway_. She was saying that it was just her and Viktor all summer long. Apparently his parents had like some meeting thing, or something and they were gone the _entire_ summer."

Lavender gasped, "You're kidding. Just the two of them. Alone?"

Parvati nodded, "Yeah. She said the he spoiled her every day. I can't wait to see all the stuff he got for her."

Lavender lowered her voice a little, "Do you think that they…you know."

Parvati shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I mean they _were_ all alone"

"I guess we'll have to ask her when she gets here. When is she coming back anyway?"

"A week from now I think"

"Harry?" Ron tapped the boy on the shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at his position and realized that he had been leaning towards Lavender and Parvati to hear their conversation better. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat, "N-nothing. I wasn't doing anything"

"Right" Ron eyed him suspiciously, "We'd better get on the train, it's leaving in a couple of minutes"

"Yeah, okay then" Harry picked up his bags and followed Ron onto the train.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

~_A Week Later_~

The first week of term had been hell for Ron and Harry. Without Hermione to scold them, they spent more time at the Quidditch pitch than studying, resulting in their first assignment receiving an F. By the time it came for Hermione to arrive at school they were literally thanking the heavens for her return. Now they would have someone's notes to copy.

It was after lunch and neither Harry nor Ron had seen any sign of Hermione. They had Quidditch practice in an hour and no classes, so they decided to head up to the Gryffindor common room to see if she had arrived yet. On their way up to the common room Harry noticed that Ron had taken extra time to get himself ready today. He looked a lot nicer than usual. Why he didn't just tell Hermione he fancied her was beyond Harry completely. It was obvious to everyone, well except Hermione that is. As they turned a corridor they saw Professor McGonagall walking down the hall with a student who looked strangely like Hermione. McGonagall appeared to be briefing the girl, who was nodding after every sentence. 

Harry stood there trying to figure out if the girl really was Hermione or not, Ron on the other hand didn't decide to take the safer, 'avoid embarrassment' route. "Oi!" Ron called to Professor McGonagall and the girl who was standing next to her. The Professor and the girl looked up. As soon as Harry got a clear view of her face, he knew that the girl was Hermione. He and Ron ran up to her, and she did the same. Hermione hugged and kissed them both. Then she began to talk…well that's at least what Harry and Ron deduced she was doing. She was talking so fast and excitedly that they barely understood anything she said. Harry finally cut in, "Stop!" 

Hermione stopped mid-sentence.

"Slow down a bit. We're not going anywhere 'Mione"

Hermione laughed, "Sorry Harry, it's just I have so much to tell you two, I can hardly contain myself"

Harry smiled and looked at Ron who was staring fixedly at Hermione's mouth. Harry eyed Ron oddly. Hermione seemed to have noticed Ron's staring to because she said, "What? Ron, what in the world are you looking at?"

Ron just shook his head, "It's nothing, I think I'm imagining things"

"No really? What were you staring at?" Hermione persisted.

:"Well, it's just…"

Harry was looking back and forth from Hermione to Ron trying to figure out what he had been staring at. Hermione waited for the rest of Ron's sentence, after a couple seconds she spoke, "Just what?"

"Well, uh, 'Mione…What's in your mouth?"

Hermione looked perplexed. Then Harry saw a dawn of realization hit her. She laughed. "What what's so funny?" Ron became even more puzzled, if that was possible. Harry was utterly confused.

"I got my tongue pierced."

"You what!?" Both Harry and Ron answered at the same time, getting her tongue pierced was one of last things they had expected Hermione to do.

Hermione stuck out her tongue revealing a little silver ball in the middle of her tongue. Harry's eyes went wide in shock, Ron on the other hand thought that it was a bit of a turn-on.

"It was a spur of the moment thing" Hermione shrugged and giggled nervously.

Harry just shook his head and shrugged, "Alright then…."

Ron didn't have a chance to reply to Hermione's piercing…

"HEEERRRRMMMIIIOOONNNEEEE!!!!!!!" A girl screamed from the down the corridor. It was so loud and high-pitched that both Ron and Harry covered their ears. Hermione looked past the two boys and her face lit up. Standing at the end of the corridor (as Harry had guessed) was Parvati with Lavender next to her. 

The girls ran up to each other and hugged each other…etc. The two girls seemed a bit more excited than Hermione, no matter how much she changed, Hermione was never the bubbly cheerleader type. (AN: I was gonna say bobble-head cheerleader type, but some people just wouldn't get it -_-) Parvati was the first one to say anything. "Okay, you have to tell us all about you're vacation!" 

Lavender cut in before Hermione had a chance to answer, "Oh my god!" she grabbed Hermione's wrist, "Where in did you get this!?" The 'this' that Lavender was referring to was a diamond tennis bracelet about a ¼ inch thick. It had a row of pink diamonds in the middle and white diamonds around the outside. The stones themselves were set in platinum.

Ron and Harry had walked up to the girls in order to see what Lavender was squealing about.

Hermione looked at her bracelet then shook her head. "Viktor gave it to me. I told him it was waaaayy too nice, but he wouldn't listen. I was so afraid to wear it today, I keep thinking I'm going to lose it. He said that if I lost it he would buy me a new one, but he got it engraved so it wouldn't be the same."

Parvati pushed Lavender out of her way and examined the bracelet herself. "What did he have engraved in it?"

Hermione took off her bracelet and handed it to Parvati who flipped it over to read the inscription. Harry chanced a look over at Ron, who looked very upset. Ron had been perfectly fine until he saw the bracelet Krum had given Hermione. Harry was about to say something to Ron but Lavender's whining cut in. "Parvati what does it say? I can't see it! You're in my way. What does it—" 

Parvati cut her off, "If you would be quiet for a few milliseconds I could tell you" she cleared her throat, "It says, 'To My Beloved Hermione with Love, Viktor'" Both Parvati and Lavender said "Awwwwwweee". Hermione took back her bracelet and put it on. Harry looked at Ron again who seemed caught somewhere between jealousy, anger, and sadness. Ron didn't have time to stay there long because a girl came up from behind them and grabbed both of their sleeves.

Ginny Weasley glared up at both boys, "What are you two doing? You're 10 minutes late for Quidditch Practice! Have you both gone mad? Our first game is in 3 weeks! Against Slytherin! We need as much practice as we can get! And of all people I expected more out of you Harry, your team captain for Christ's sake! Now get down to the pitch before I drag you down myself!"

Ron and Harry both looked extremely nervous. Even though Ginny was around a half-head shorter than both of them, they were still intimidated by her. Harry and Ron mumbled apologies and headed off to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Parvati, Lavender and Hermione giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "Men." She looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Glad to have you back 'Mione. I would love to talk some more, but I've got Quidditch. See you later!" She waved then followed Harry and Ron down the corridor. (AN: Since Harry was put back on the team, Ginny was made a Chaser.)

After Angelina, and the two boys had left. Lavender and Parvati turned to Hermione. "Okay" Parvati started, "Did you and Viktor….you know… have sex?"

Hermione flushed, "Of course not!"

Now it was Lavender's turn, "But he _did_ want to, right?"

Hermione reluctantly answered this one, "Yeah, he's a guy. That's all any guy has on his mind."

Parvati continued, "So what did you do then? I mean you two were there all by yourselves and he wanted to, but you didn't. So what did you do?"

Hermione took a step back, both Lavender and Parvati had inched closer to her, so much so that they were less than 5 inches away. Hermione straightened her clothes and looked at the two girls, "Well he kept trying to get me to, but after the first few days I simply told that I wasn't ready yet, so he left me alone about it."

"Really?" Lavender this time, "He just left you alone?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow." Both girls responded in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to the details of my vacation. You have to see all the clothes that Viktor bought me. He treated me like a princess the entire time. Oh, and you two have to tell me about all the homework that I missed" Hermione smiled then started to follow Parvati and Lavender up to the Gryffindor Tower. She stopped dead in her tracks, "Hold on." Both girls turned around. 

"I nearly forgot" Hermione beamed, "I'm Head Girl this year!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*AN: Wow…first chapter done….o.o…scaaaaaaarrrrey….dude…….I'm officially freaked out…I mean this is the absolute **first** fanfic that I've put on ff.net…..Sorry that there's no Draco in this chapter. It kinda looks like a RonXHermione fic right now, but I promise you it isn't! We shall see Draco next chapter! And don't worry, it will not be fluffy Draco…nor will it be angst Draco…although there will be angst. ^-^ Okay. Now review my ficcy please! Comments are welcome. Flames will be used to roast hotdogs…wait no, marshmallows…I'm a vegetarian……* 


	3. Aie, yai, yai

Aiee…..I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't put up my second chapter yet. My computer was being screwy, therefore I couldn't get online, so I couldn't upload the next chapter…not that anyone is actually reading this….but yeah…so anyway. I should have the next chapter uploaded by the end of the week!


	4. Potions Partners and Head Discoveries

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter…. actually I don't really own anything….*sigh*…so suing me would be useless….

Thinking= "_italics_"

Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies 

By: Wishei Takenouchi

~Potions Partners and Head Discoveries~

_*Great Hall, Breakfast*_

"You got an F?" Hermione was seated across from Ron and Harry scolding then while Parvati and Lavender were next to her giggling. "An F!? On a Potions assignment no less! Are you intentionally trying to get Professor Snape to dislike you even more?" Hermione sighed, "I swear, I can't leave you two alone for less than a day."

"ear 'earry srree 'mione, won le' i' 'appen 'gain" Ron had been eating the entire time Hermione was talking, and he didn't bother to stop before he answered. Harry cut in before Ron had a chance to say anything else, "It wasn't really _that_ big of an assignment. We only had to do it to help Snape choose Potions partners for us. He was just being his usual self so he decided to give us F's. It was only an _essay, a half-foot of parchment."_

"'o 'ut if we oinly di' a 'uarter. Malfoy didn' efen turn hisf in 'n 'e still got 'n A" Ron had taken another bite of food before speaking. Hermione rolled her eyes at him then turned back to Harry, "Partners?"

"Yeah. We're stuck with the same ones for the entire year. I'm partnered with Pansy Parkinson" Harry made gagging motion.

"'m stuck wif 'ilicent 'ulstrode" Ron chimed in then continued eating.

"So we're partnered with Slytherin then? Just wonderful" Hermione sighed again, "I'm afraid to ask who I'm partnered with."

"Well, uh…."Harry looked reluctant to tell her. 

"Come on then, just tell me. I'm going to find out sooner or later. It will be sooner rather than later. We've got Potions next, remember?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Snape partnered up the Head Girl, being you, with the Head Boy…."

"And that would be…" She was becoming impatient.

"…..um…blonde hair, initials D.M…"

Hermione looked perplexed, it took a few seconds for her to figure out who Harry was talking about, but when she did her eyes went wide in shock, "Are you telling me that that curse-happy little ferret is Head Boy? And if that isn't bad enough. He's going to be my Potions partner?!" With each new sentence Hermione's voice had become a little louder and filled with more contempt.

Ron had stopped feeding his face and was looking at her they same way Harry was: a little bit frightened. Lavender and Parvati had put a stop to their giggling and were staring at Hermione, who by now was standing up, and about to leave. Lavender spoke up, which sound more like a squeak than anything else, "'Mione, where are you going?"

"To practice some counter-curses." She responded sarcastically, appearing to be very flustered.

"You don't actually think you're going to need them do you?" Parvati this time who hadn't caught the sarcasm in Hermione's voice. 

"Yes, I do. Trust me, if we have to share a common room as well as a _bathroom_, I will be using them every day. Just when I thought 7th year was going to be all right…" This last statement was directed more to herself than anyone sitting at the table. "No matter though," she smiled, "I survived 6 years worth of curses, I'm sure one more year won't matter too much. I'll see you all in Potions" Hermione sighed for what felt like the 20th time as she left the Hall, feeling exasperated at just the thought of being partners with Malfoy.

Harry watched her leave then shook his head, "Poor 'Mione. I wouldn't wish being partners with _him_," Harry motioned to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was laughing with those two big apes he called 'friends', "on my worst enemy. Wait, seeing as how he _is my worst enemy, I might re-consider that…"_

Ron had stopped eating and looked as if he was trying to figure something out, Harry noticed this and was about to say something, but Ron spoke first, "Hold on a minute…"

"What is it Ron?"

"'_Mione's_ Head Girl?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud Ron! Don't you listen to _anything_ the professors say? Professor McGonagall told us that 'Mione was Head Girl, she told us before Dumbledore even made the announcement! Weren't you paying attention?"

Ron laughed, slightly embarrassed, "I guess not…"

"She was right. Without her we would be lost, and not just in homework. _You_ especially."

"Hey! I resent that statement. And further more-" Ron was about to continue into a long speech, but Harry cut in before he had the chance to.

  
"Yeah yeah. We know Ron." Harry laughed, "Come on then." He stood up, "if we stay and listen to you're entire speech on your self-sufficiency, we'll be late for Potions"

Ron sighed and reluctantly followed Harry who was heading out of the Hall. He mumbled to himself, "It was a good speech…."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_*Potions*_

"As you all know, I partnered you up on Friday, based on the quality of the essays you handed in." Professor Snape was slowly pacing the room; his eyes fell on Harry and Ron, glaring, "Some of you did _worse than others," he allowed his gaze to drift back over the rest of students again. "This year we will be studying a potion that will take the _entire_ year to complete; that is why you will have the same partner throughout the year. Now everyone get up and move next to their partners."_

The room was still for a moment, which provoked Snape to speak again, "Now!" Almost immediately all of the students got up and moved, Hermione didn't move. Instead she sat right where she was and glared at Draco, waiting for him to come over. He sat there glaring back with a smirk on his face, making no signs of moving. After a few moments of their 'staring competition', Hermione got up, grabbed her things, walked over to him, and sat down next him with her arms folded and with an 'Hmph!'.

"Now, take a good look around you," Snape began once he saw that everyone was seated, "You will be sitting where you are for the remainder of the term." There were a few groans of dissatisfaction but they all stopped when Snape glared at the class. "Now then, this year we will be making a dream potion. We will _not _be testing it, as we've had some…_bad_ experiences in the past." Snape paused, allowing his gaze to wander around the room before he continued, "The drinker of this potion can have his or her dreams controlled by another person, but it can only be used for 5 days. The potion itself will take 6 months to be ready, during which time we will continue with our regular lessons in addition to the potion;" More groans were heard around the room, Snape ignored them and continued, "I will be testing your potions at the end of the year. How it comes out is a very large factor in the grades you will receive on your final exams. Further more-"

Snape's voice was slowly drowning and Hermione's thoughts were becoming more prominent. She had already read all about dream potions and didn't feel the need to pay attention; she had enough on her mind, _especially this whole thing with Malfoy being Head Boy. She shook her head at the thought. __"I can't believe I honestly have to share a common room with him__! As if having him as a partner wasn't bad enough! Argh! Why does this always happen to me? I swear I can't have one year where I'm not forced to be around him in any way, shape or form!" Hermione didn't realize that she was scowling, but Malfoy did, "My, my, aren't we huffy" He whispered in her ear, completely interrupting her train of thought._

"Bite me" She whispered back, glaring at him. He was still sporting that cocky smirk that he had earlier, which angered her even more than she already was.

"I would, but I've never been a fan of putting dirty things in my mouth, least of all mud." He sneered at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't you honestly have anything better to do than annoy me? It's really getting quite old. I sincerely don't enjoy having unintelligible conversations with ferrets"

"Tsk, tsk. Now that's not a very nice way to talk to someone that you'll be sharing a common room with for the entire year, now is it? I might have to tell that idiot of a Headmaster what a little…_bitch_, you are."

"Really? Go ahead, I'd still end up being Head Girl, because, unlike _you_, I didn't have to get my _daddy_ to pay my way into this position" 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Granger?" Snape was glaring at Hermione, who hadn't whispered quite low enough. He hadn't heard exactly what she said, but he knew she said something.

Hermione looked at Snape and flushed, "Uh, no, sorry professor…"

Snape glared, "Take care not to speak aloud in my classroom again without permission. 10 points from Gryffindor." All of the Slytherins snickered.

Hermione sighed, she hadn't even been back in classes a full day and she had already lost points for her House. This was going to be a _very long year._

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*Library, After Lunch* 

"Queen to E-7, Checkmate!" Harry smirked, "Well Ron, I win again! Want to call it quits?"

"You've just been lucky, that's all…" Ron was in a particularly foul mood after losing 5 times in a row at Wizard Chess. "On any other day you wouldn't have even won once, let alone 5 times!"

"Yes, yes Ron, I know, I know. You've said that for 3 games now. Are you going to call it quits or not? Because if you aren't then stop talking and start playing."

Ron grumbled, "Fine, I'll call it quits after-"

"You'll call it quits now!"

Both Ron and Harry cringed. Standing right behind Ron was Hermione, and by the looks of it she wasn't too happy either.

"I can't believe you two! You're supposed to be studying! Think of the example you're setting for the first years!" She turned to Ron specifically "And _you!_ You're a _prefect! And another thing--"_

Harry but in, "Geesh 'Mione, calm down. We _are studying…". Ron snickered._

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure, because Wizard Chess and studying are now synonymous…."

Ron smiled, "We were just taking a little break, that's all."

"Fine fine! If you two want to fail our Care of Magical Creatures exam tomorrow, then go right ahead! As for me, I'll be _studying." With that said, Hermione stormed out of the library mumbling to herself again._

Harry looked at Ron, who looked back with the same horror-stricken face, "We have an--" Harry started.

"--exam tomorrow?!" Ron finished the sentence.

"Do you know what it's on?"

"I don't know, I never pay attention!"

Both boys were almost in a state of panic until they remembered something, "'Mione'll know!" They shouted in unison.

"Shhh!!!" Madame Pince glared at them. 

Harry and Ron muttered their apologies then ran out of the library in search of Hermione.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_*House Heads' Dormitory*_

Hermione stalked into the common room, mumbling something about incomplete and irresponsible gits. She threw her book bag in the nearest chair, ran into her room and jumped onto her bed with an exasperated sigh.     

Draco, who had been reading on the couch in the common room, heard her come in. He scoffed at her as she retreated into her bedroom, "Stupid Mudblood."  Once he was sure she wasn't coming back out of her room, he continued to read in silence. The book was _Dream Potions and Werewolf Remedies_, how the two subjects were even remotely related was beyond him, but Draco was bored and needed to read up on Dream Potions anyway. 

After about 10 minutes, Draco noticed that Hermione hadn't made a noise since she came in. He considered going to check on her to see if she was dead (which would be preferable); he was about to get up when his book suddenly glowed then disappeared. Draco blinked looking down at his now empty hand, he would have been very perplexed if he hadn't have seen a faint light come from Hermione's room seconds after his book disappeared. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 *_Hermione's Room_*

Hermione was sitting on her bed, surrounded by books, parchment, quills, ink, and chocolate frogs (still in their boxes of course). She was reading a book that she had just summoned from the dormitory's library. She didn't really have any homework, but she was bored and decided to read up on dream potions again, for the 5th time. The parchment, quills, and ink were for an extra credit essay she was writing in Potions, and the chocolate frogs were for sustenance. The day had been very long, no doubt Ron and Harry would be up to see her for help studying for their Care of Magical Creature's exam. Hermione sighed. Malfoy hadn't bothered to say anything to her when she came in, at least she would be able to get some peace, even if it was just for a little while.

She was about to put a chocolate frog in her mouth when Draco stormed into her room. He looked his usually self: smug and upset about something. Hermione blinked at him then glared when she realized that he had made her drop her chocolate frog. He was looking around her room, still not having said anything to her yet. Hermione was confused with the current conversation, or lack thereof, so she decided to speak, "Can I help you?"

"Where is it?" He continued searching, not even bothering to look at her when he spoke.

"Where's what?" Hermione watched him curiously.

"You bloody well know what you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione ignored that latter remark and took a moment to think. She shrugged, "Nope, still don't know what."

Malfoy glared at her, "Give me the damn book."

She looked at him quizzically, "What book?"

"The book you just summoned."

Hermione snickered and held up the book she had summoned earlier, "You mean this one?"

"Yes that one," He started toward her intent on taking it from her.

"You mean, you went through all this trouble for a stupid book?" She giggled, "My my, you _are_ more of a git than I thought." 

He stopped walking. "Watch your mouth. And not that it's any of your business, but I happened to have been reading that book."

Hermione gasped, "Ome, you read too? Wow. Let's see…" She counted on her fingers up to four, "That's four things you can do! Be annoying, a tattle-tell, get cursed by Harry all the time, and read! You should be very proud of yourself. Here you go" She tossed the book to him, "Better keep reading before you forget how, because we all know that your brain isn't that big, reading might get replaced with something really hard like, oh say, being a decent human being. Now, if you don't mind, get out. _Now_." Hermione pointed at the door and gave him a sour smile then got a parchment and a quill and started writing.

Draco was shocked and infuriated. He stood there for a while shaking with rage, contemplating on which curse he would first use to make her scream. He glared at her as she sat on her bed writing. No one, _no one_ talks to him like that. He was Draco Malfoy, his name alone should command respect. He continued glaring at her, lost in his thoughts, when she looked up at him, "Are you still here you annoying little ferret. In case you haven't noticed, your presence in my room is making my IQ drop, so if you don't mind. Go away!" She glared at him and intended to do so until he left her room.

Draco suddenly became calm and stood where he was, returning her glare with a smirk. Hermione gave and exasperated sigh and got off her bed. She stalked over and glared up at him, pointing to the door. "Out. Now," she managed to growl out, "Or else…"

Draco snickered, "Or else what? Are you going to _curse_ me? Or maybe, get that pathetic Potter and his little weasel to help you," he took a step toward her, causing her to take a step back, "Not so brave when you don't have your body guards around, are you?" he continued walking toward her until she was backed up against the wall, with him inches away from her. She glared up at him and he continued, "Like I've always said, you're a pathetic excuse for a witch. You should have never been let into Hogwarts." He scoffed looking her up and down, "Stupid mudblood." He drew closer to her so that his face was inches away from hers, "I'm warning you now. If you want to live to see the end of the school year, don't get in my way. And you better learn to hold you tongue before you wind up not being able to speak at all."

Hermione glared at him, "Go to hell, you asshole."

Draco looked down for a second, shaking his head. Before Hermione had a chance to react, her grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, he then switched his hands around so that he was holding them with one hand, "You just don't fucking learn, do you?" He ran one of his fingers down the side of her face, moving her hair out of the way, "You have no respect at all for your superiors."

Hermione jerked her head away from his hand and looked up at him, fear and hatred mixed in her eyes. She refused to struggle to free herself, not wanting him to see her fear. 

Draco looked her up and down and continued talking, "No respect at all. But I can fix that," he allowed his free hand to drop down her waist, and then lower to her skirt. He played with her skirt for a while.

Hermione was visibly shaking now, still looking into his eyes, "W-what are you doing? Stop it!"

Draco smirked,  "I'm teaching you a lesson. About respect." He dropped his hand even lower to her thigh and allowed it to travel up her skirt.

"Stop. P-please," Hermione looked up at him her eyes filled with fear and desperation, "_Please_!"

"Oh, but why would I do that. If I'm ever going to teach you then I need to—"

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. Draco quickly let go of Hermione and turned around to see one of the paintings, Sir Robert of Bellingham, staring back at him. Draco cleared his throat, "Yes, Sir Robert?"

"Professor Snape would like to see you. He's in the Slytherin Common Room. He sent me to get you." 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and peered around Draco to the painting. Draco nodded to the painting, "Tell him I'm on my way."

Sir Robert gave a little bow to him and left. 

Once he was sure that Sir Robert was gone for good, Draco turned around to Hermione and smirked, "Stupid mudblood." He looked her up and down again and left the room silently laughing to himself.

After Draco had left the room, Hermione's knees gave out. She sank to the floor and stared at the wall, her mind reeling with what had just happened. Part of her wanted to kill Draco, the other part wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. She looked around the room, which suddenly felt very small. She needed to get out of the dormitory.

Hermione got up grabbed her wand and some parchment then headed out of her dormitory to go for a walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*AN: Wow then, okay. Second chapter done! Woohoo! Yes, yes I know it took forever, but I had very valid reasons. First. My computer crashed. When I got it working again, I put the story on a disk and decided to use my laptop. Okay, so ladeedadeeda, I'm using my laptop for maybe a day. Find out I'm sick with pneumonia. Okay so that's fine. Anywho, so I wound up in the hospital for like 3 days. During which time my laptop crashed *grumble grumble* then I lost the floppy. I couldn't remember everything I typed, so I just gave up trying to recreated it on my computer…and yeah. Okay so that was the whole fiasco about this chappie. Hopefully there will be less drama with the next one!*


	5. Screeching Figwits and Unexpected Explor...

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter…. actually I don't really own anything….*sigh*…so suing me would be useless….

Thinking= "_italics_"

Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies 

By: Wishei Takenouchi

~Screeching Figwits and Unexpected Exploration~

_*Hallway, 2nd Floor*_

Ron and Harry were desperately searching for Hermione. They had gone to her dormitory, but the portrait to the entrance told them that she had already left. So now, here they were, on the 2nd Floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, completely exhausted and very close to giving up their search. By now they had come to the agreement that if they did not find her before dinner then they would have to fail their Care of Magical Creatures exam (that would show her! Being gone when they needed her most. Pfft!).

Harry and Ron were heading down the stairs to the first floor, intent on visiting Dobby in the kitchen for a snack, when they saw Hermione headed out the main doors. Ditching their original plans, they ran downstairs and out the door after her. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_*Hogwarts Grounds*_

Ron, who was ahead of Harry called out to her, "'Mione! Oi!"

Hermione stopped and turned around to see who was calling her. Once she saw that it was Ron she let a small sigh of relief and smiled at Harry and Ron as they approached. When they both reached her, Harry was the first to speak, "Where in the world have you been?! We've been looking for you everywhere. And you missed Herbology. Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I needed to take a walk, that's all. I also needed to go to the owlery to send a letter to someone."

Harry continued, "Well, um, we, that is Ron and I. Well, we were wondering if you could…uh…help us study…please."

Hermione raised and eyebrow, "Help you study for what?"

Ron snapped out of the trance he had been in and spoke, "Our Care of Magical Creatures Exam."

Her rolled her eyes, "Do you even know what its on?"

Both Ron and Harry blushed and shook their heads.

Hermione sighed, "I figured as much. Well, for one, it's on Screeching Figwits."

Harry blinked and looked at her quizzically, "What in the world is a Screeching Figwit?"

Ron let a disgusted sigh, "Aren't those the things with the cat ears and lizard tails."

Harry's eyes widened as realization struck him, "Yeah, and they have those ugly snail like eyes. And they have six legs!"

Ron continued, "Blech. Those things are disgusting…"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Oh grow up. They're just animals. Anyway, you'll be tested on what they eat, what they're allergic to, where they live naturally, _and_ you have to care for one for a week. So you'd better read up on how to take care of them."

Ron sighed, "We have to care for them too?! Aww man, just when I thought that this year was going to be easy…"

Hermione giggled and linked her arms with Harry and Ron's, "Don't worry, with me around, that exam will be a piece of cake."

Harry smiled, "'Mione, what would we do without you?"

Hermione smiled back, "Well, for one, you would have been expelled a _long_ time ago."

All of them laughed as they headed back to the castle.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*_Library, After Classes_*

Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated at a round table as Hermione tried to explain how to care for Screeching Figwits. She had spent the last hour alone trying to get them to understand its dislikes, and by now she was close to exploding.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Honestly Ron, don't you pay attention at all? We've been talking about Figwits for two weeks! This is by far the easiest exam we'll have all year. First years could deal with this better than you."

Ron's face turned bright red and he glared at one of the books on the table. Harry snickered which turned Hermione on him, "Oh shut up Harry, you're no better than he is. At least he knew what a Screeching Figwit was."

Hermione's voice had been getting progressively louder; Madame Pince looked up at the three and glowered, "Shh!"

Hermione blushed slightly and started reading again. Ron and Harry stole a glance to each other then looked back to Hermione. Ron who was the most worried of the two spoke first, "Geesh 'Mione Are you sure you're okay? You've been kinda…um…."

Hermione looked up at him quizzically, "Kinda what?"

Harry took over, sensing that Ron didn't want to say anything that might potentially hurt her, "Well you've been kinda _snappy_ ever since we met up with you. If you don't want to help us you don't have to. We know we're not the easiest people to teach…"

Hermione let out a giggle, "No Harry. I've been helping you two since first year. You think that I'm going to give up that honor _now_? I most certainly think not." She paused and let out a sigh, "I know I've been snappy, and I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm okay, really, it's just—"She stopped mid-sentence gazing past Ron and Harry to the doors at the entrance to the library.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her strangely, then turned around to see what she was staring at: Draco Malfoy. There was nothing peculiar about her looking at him, he just entered the library, what was odd was that he was looking right back at her with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.  Ron looked from Hermione, who was now glaring, to Malfoy and back again. When he looked back at Hermione, she noticed and looked at him. Ron eyed her suspiciously, "What was that about?"

Hermione blinked innocently, "What was what about?"

"You know wha—"

Harry, who had been looking for a book on the table, got up. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him. "I'm going to look for _Figwits for Foolish Wizards,_" Harry's statement seemed to be an afterthought, as he was already walking away when he said it. 

Hermione looked down at the table and noticed that the book was already there. "Harry it's—" she began, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the direction that he was headed: towards Parvati. Hermione shook her head and giggled. She looked back at the entrance doors and went back to reading when she saw that Malfoy was no longer there. Ron on the other hand stared at her. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, "What is it Ron?"

"Why was he looking at you like that? Did something happen that you're not telling me about? Why were you glaring back at him? Not that you don't do that anyway, but does it have something to do with why you're in a bad mood? And—"

Hermione blinked and interjected, "Slow down Ron. Ferret-boy and I just had a little tiff this afternoon. I was glaring at him because I always glare at him. I have no idea why he was looking at me. And yes, it has something to do with why I'm in a bad mood."

Now it was Ron's turn to blink. He hadn't expected such a direct answer, "Um…well. Oh yes. So what happened? Are you okay? If he did anything I swear I'll—" 

Hermione giggled, "Ron dear, calm down. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ron looked down at his books, "Oh."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks, though, for caring and all. You're a really good friend, you know that right?"

He looked up at her and beamed, "Well, you know, I try."

She smiled at him again then looked behind him to see Harry, Parvati and most of the students leaving the library. Ron followed her gaze around to the two then looked back to Hermione who was picking up some books and putting them in her book bag. He looked at her with a goofy smile on his face while he absentmindedly helped her pick up the books. After they had finished Hermione started out the library. Ron, who hadn't moved at all, snapped out of his daze and ran to catch up with her, "Uh...'Mione, where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Of everyone I thought you would be the first to realize…"

"Realize what?"

She smiled, "It's time for dinner, silly."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*_Great Hall, Dinner*_

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Ron talking about something. Well Ron wasn't actually _talking_, he was just listening with that same goofy smile on his face, nodding occasionally to show that he was "paying attention". Hermione obviously didn't notice or didn't seem to mind because she didn't bother to stop talking. Even if poor Ron had wanted to talk, he wouldn't have been able to get a syllable in before she started talking again.

When they reached the Gryffindor table Hermione sat down next to Harry and Seamus. Well actually she was next to Ginny…or maybe it was both. Ginny was sitting on Seamus' lap, who was sitting next to Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of the table next to Neville. He glared at his sister and Seamus, causing Ginny to quickly hop of his lap and sit on the bench. Hermione giggled and looked down the table. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice that something wasn't right, because all of a sudden the noise in the Hall dropped to a murmur. Ron looked absolutely horrified. In desperation he lifted up his plate and his cup and looked under them, "Where's the food?!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked over to Hagrid, who in turn made a smiled at them and calming motion with his hands. Harry shrugged and Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Ron. "Calm? How can he expect us to be calm?! There's no food!"

Hermione suppressed a giggle,  "Shh, Ron you git. Professor Dumbledore's going to say something."

All of the students quieted down as Dumbledore raised his arms to speak, "Sorry to delay your dinner, but I have a few announcements to make before we eat. Firstly, the first trip to Hogsmeade is this Friday. As always, if you do not have a signed permission slip you will not be permitted to go…Secondly, this year all 7th year students, whose parents have consented, will be taking a two week trip to Italy over the Christmas holiday." He paused to allow all the 7th year students' cheering to die down. Once he was content it was quiet enough he continued, "And lastly, the first Quidditch game of the season will be next Friday. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff!" Cheering was heard from all over. Dumbledore took this time to sit down and as he did the tables were filled with food.

The noise in the Hall died down to it usually loud indistinguishable chatter as all of the students began to pile food onto their plates.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busily talking about the trip to Italy, Ron the most of all. Because of Fred and George's Wizard Wheezes, (as well as the fact that Mr. Weasley had gotten a promotion) the Weasley's were a lot better off than when Ron had first started Hogwarts, therefore he was completely ecstatic at the fact that he was going to be able to go on the trip. 

Hermione allowed all of the noise in the Hall to turn into a monotonous drone, even more so than it already was. She absentmindedly pushed her food around her plate with her fork as she stared off into space, her mind everywhere but the where she was. She relived what had happened in her room. She never actually thought that Malfoy was a real threat. Sure, he'd spent his entire school career trying to curse her, but she had always figured that he was just keeping up pretenses. She never would have guessed that all those times he said he wanted her dead, that he actually meant it. 

"'Mione? Oi, 'Mione."

Hermione was brought back into reality by the sound of Ron's voice. When she looked at him, she noticed that both he and Harry were staring at her intently. She looked back and forth at both of them, more than a bit paranoid, "What?"

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You've been out of it all day…" Harry said while Ron continued to stare at her, very much looking like he wanted to reach over the table and feel her forehead to see if she had a fever.

She giggled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Today's just been an off day. Don't worry. I'll be better tomorrow."

Harry eyed her suspiciously, "Okay…if Malfoy gives you any trouble let us know and we'll deal with him…"

Hermione froze as Malfoy's words played in her head, "…'_Not so brave when you don't have your body guards around, are you?…… Like I've always said, you're a pathetic excuse for a witch. You should have never been let into Hogwarts'_…" She shook her head to get his voice out of her mind and smiled at Harry, "I can handle him. He's not as tough as he likes to put on."

"Well of course he isn't. He's a ferret. And a Daddy's boy on top of that." Ron beamed at her. Both Harry and Hermione laughed. She beamed at them both, "What would I do without you two?"

"Well—" Ron started.

"For one—" Harry continued.

"You would be a living encyclopedia—"

"Without any personality—"

"On top of that—"

"You'd be _really_ boring."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks." She looked at them both then shook her head, "You know that's really creepy…"

"Oh—" Harry started.

"When we finish—"

"Each other's—"

"Sentences" They both finished.

Hermione laughed, "Yes. That's extremely unnerving. You're becoming more like Fred and George everyday. Just because they're gone doesn't mean you have to act as their replacements."

Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione perked up as she got an idea, "Hey, do you two want to come to my dormitory with me and explore?"

Ron raised and eyebrow, "Explore? What in the world is there to explore. It's a dormitory."

She smirked, "A dormitory with 187 rooms, 176 of which are hidden. And over 3,000 passages that lead God knows where—"

Harry stood up and cut her off, "Say no more. Let's go"

Ron stood up as well, "I'm in!"

They both started to head out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to catch up, "Hey! Wait for me!"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*_Hallway outside the Heads' Dormitory_*

Harry and Ron were laughing as Hermione tried desperately to remember her password. After around 5 minutes of standing outside she finally yelled at the painting, "Oh Coddeswallows! You know I'm Head Girl. And I've been using the password 'Frost Marrow-Fairy' all week, and now all of a sudden you decide not to accept it!"

The painting, Countess Anabelle, looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, but Master Draco changed the password this morning. He said that he had already told you what it was. And Professor Snape approved it. I know that you're Head Girl Miss Granger, but I can't let you in without a password."

Hermione glared at nothing in particular, trying to keep herself from throwing a fit as well as trying to figure out a password. She brightened up as multitude of possible passwords popped into her head, "Snake."

The painting shook her head, "No, that's not it."

"Dragon?"

"No"

"Death Eater?" Harry chimed in, but sunk back as soon as Hermione glared at him.

After 5 minutes of guessing all three of them were completely exhausted and out of ideas. Harry and Ron sat on the floor leaning against the wall as Hermione continued guessing. Eventually she let out an exasperated sigh and turned to them, "I'm going to try one last thing, if it doesn't work then we should go look for something else to do."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. She turned back to the painting and cleared her throat, "Pink Bunnies." Both of the boys burst into fits of laughter. Ron managed to speak between laughs, "That's it. I think that 'Mione's officially lost her mind." Harry nodded in agreement. They both turned to look at her, who surprisingly had a smirk on her face. Their laughter quickly died down when they looked past her to the painting and noticed that it had opened. 

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Genius is an understatement."

Ron followed her into the room, "You can say that again…"

Harry shook his head, as he walked next to Ron, still in shock, "No kidding."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*_House Heads' Dormitory*_

Hermione disappeared into her room as Ron and Harry stood amazed at the size of the dormitory. 

"I had no idea that this place was so…_big._"

"It's not big…it's enormous…"

Ron nodded in agreement with Harry, "There have to be at least 100 rooms in here."

Hermione chimed in from her bedroom, "187 to be precise!"

Ron rolled his eyes then continued, "How in the world did they fit all of this in here?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, "Ron, have you forgotten that this place was founded by the four greatest wizards of the age?"

"Oh _yeah_…"

Hermione cleared her throat, which caused both boys to jump slightly before they turned around.  

Harry smiled, "Alright then let's go," he glanced over at Ron who was just staring. Harry watched him quizzically, not fully understanding what the redheaded boy was staring at. He looked at what Ron was staring at, then rolled his eyes as he realized what was so interesting: Hermione. She was wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt, dark blue low-rise jeans, and black tennis shoes. Nothing spectacular in Harry's eyes, but considering the fact that he didn't view her the same way Ron did, Ron's fascination was understandable.

Hermione walked over to Ron and waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?" 

Ron blinked at few times then snapped out of his daze. He smiled and blushed slightly, "Yeah…I'm fine…let's go then."

She shook her head and smiled, "Okay you two, follow me." 

Both boys walked alongside her as they down a passageway inside of the room.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*_Passageway_*

After about 5 minutes of walking they reached the end of the passageway, which turned out to be a stonewall. Hermione studied the wall intently, seemingly looking for something. Harry and Ron watched her curiously; both of them thinking that she had lost her mind this time for sure. 

They were both about to say something when she took out her wand and touched six different stones, muttering something as she did so. After she was done the wall, which previously had prevented them from going further, shifted and moved away revealing a rather large room with at least ten different corridors leading off from the main area. The room surprisingly had a couch and two very cushy chairs, there was a fireplace facing the furniture and a bookshelf off to the side of the room itself.

Harry stood still with his mouth open while Ron examined the area where the wall had been. Hermione beamed, "Well, where do you want to go first?"

Ron shrugged. Harry snapped out of his trance and said, "There's a lot of territory here to see. Maybe we should split up and meet back here in a little while. If we find anything interesting we can tell each other when we meet back up."

Hermione beamed, "That's a wonderful idea Harry. I knew I wasn't the only one that had a brain." Harry snickered, but Ron seemed very much opposed to the whole idea of splitting up.

After deciding who would go down which passage and when to meet up the three of them left and went their separate ways. None of them noticed, however, that they weren't the only ones exploring that evening.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_*Passage that Harry went down*_

Harry walked on for a little while, not really knowing what to look for. For the most part though, there was anything interesting, a few ghosts passed by occasionally, and there were many ancient paintings on the wall. He was about to give up his search and turn around when he heard something. Harry wandered in the direction of the sound until it was partly distinguishable. As he neared the source of the sound, Harry deciphered that it was chanting of some sort, thought what they were saying, he couldn't quite make out. When he reached the place in the corridor where the sound was strongest he noticed that it was behind a concrete wall.

Harry carefully scrutinized the wall, looking for a possible way in. After five minutes or so, he let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ron's voice behind him, "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry blinked, not quite sure how Ron had shown up behind him, but grateful that it _was_ Ron. He sighed again, "Well, I heard this strange chanting from behind this wall, but I can't find out how to get behind it."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I don't hear anything. This isn't going to be like the Chamber of Secrets all over again is it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No you dolt. Listen. There it is again!"

Ron closed his eyes and listened carefully. After a few seconds or so he shrugged, "I still don't here anything mate. I think you need some sleep."

Harry glared at him then sighed, "Maybe you're right…." He stared at Ron suspiciously, "You really don't hear anything?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Oh well…maybe it was just my imagination….Hey how did you get in here anyway?"

"Well I reached the end of my corridor and found nothing so I decided to come down another one, but I kinda forgot who went down which one so I just picked one at random." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"I see…" Harry suppressed the urge to laugh, "Well in any case, we should probably be getting back to 'Mione. It's most like been—" his sentence was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes. "Hermione" was the last thing they said before darting down the corridor in search of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*AN: Dun dun dun! *gasp* Hehe. I love cliffhangers! (but only if the author updates, ne? ^-^;) Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai. Sorry that this chapter was so late in getting out. Many many many many many many many problems. Aie. Track was the main one, I really didn't have time to write, but the season has kinda cooled down a bit so I should have a lot more time! I hope you like this chapter! Another reason that it's taken so long is that I'm a nitpicker, and while I have a generalized idea as to the direction of my story I keep changing everything. -_-. I know what I want to happen 5 chapters from now, but I can't figure out what to write for the current one, hehe. The next chapter will probably be out in a couple of weeks (at most), due to the fact that I haven't started it as of yet. By the time you read this though I will have started it! Aren't you proud of me! Okally dokally neighboroonies! That's it from this author! See ya next chapter!

Comments and Reviews are welcome (so is *constructive* criticism). Flames will be used to roast hot dogs and make s'mores. o.O *


	6. Transfiguration Troubles and Anger Manag

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter…. actually I don't really own anything….sigh…so suing me would be useless….

Thinking "_italics_"

Flashback _italics_

Dark Secrets, Accepted Lies 

By: Wishei Takenouchi

Transfiguration Troubles and Anger Management

_…………_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. As she stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't figure out where she was, or how she had gotten there. After five minutes or so, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Ignoring her throbbing headache, she looked around to find that she was lying in a bed, in the infirmary. Hermione considered getting out of bed and looking around, but that thought seemed to have transported itself into the head of the school nurse, because the moment Hermione moved, Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Oh no you don't missy," Madame Pomfrey briskly walked over to the bed and gently pushed Hermione back so that she was sitting, propped up by the pillows.

Hermione watched the nurse curiously as she mixed several potions in a cup. After a few minutes, more confused about what was going on than she could bear, Hermione spoke, "Um. Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes deary?"

"What happened?"

She looked over to Hermione and a small laugh escaped the medi-witch's lips as she smiled, "Well honestly dear, I don't know for sure. Your little friends, Harry and Ron, brought you to me, nearly screaming at me to help you. From what I could gather though, they found you passed out in one of the corridors in your dormitory," She gave another small laugh, "You're not the first witch who has wound up here after wandering those halls, nasty stuff in them…Does any of that ring a bell?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She smiled sweetly and shook her head, not wanting to retell the entire story to Madame Pomfrey. The older witch just shrugged and handed Hermione the newly concocted potion, "Drink _all_ of this."

Hermione sniffed the potion then began to drink it, surprised at its sweet flavor. She allowed her mind to wander as Madame Pomfrey continued to talk, "You should be ready to leave in a day or so. I didn't want to let you go too soon, seeing as how you've been out for almost three days now…"

This last statement almost caused Hermione to spit out the potion. She quickly swallowed and looked up at the medi-witch in shock, "_Three_ _days_!"

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her, "Yes three days. Now you lie back and rest. I'll return in a little while to check up on you." Once she was sure that the young witch wasn't going to get up and wander off, the nurse pointedly headed out of the room.

Hermione looked around the room for a moment before flopping back onto the pillows. She let out an exasperated sigh. Three days. She'd been here, _unconscious_, for _three_ days. How the bloody hell did she wind up here anyway? She lied back and stared up at the ceiling, recalling the events leading up to her current state.

She was walking down the corridor. It was very dark and damp. There was lichen on the walls and the bricks were very worn some people would find it creepy, but to Hermione it was almost comical, it looked like the kinds of things you would find in a 50's horror film. She continued walking, stopping occasionally to examine something that some previous student had "cleverly" written on the wall.

After five minutes of walking, almost ready to turn around and try a different passageway, Hermione stopped. For some reason she felt an irresistible urge to stand still, it was as if some unexplainable force was compelling her not to move. Something was definitely wrong, she should turn back… Instead, she stopped, and listened. A few second later, a faint sound made its way to her ears. It started off small but grew rapidly; it was some form of chanting in a language Hermione didn't understand. The chanting continued to grow, and she clamped her hands over her ears to not avail, the noise seemed to be manifesting itself in her mind. Soon the chanting was joined by the sound of bells ringing. The more Hermione tried to quiet the noise, the louder it became.

_Soon she began to feel very weak. She moved her head from side to side, desperately trying to cease the chaos in her mind. She leaned against a wall to keep herself from falling. She was dizzy and her skin felt like it was being pricked by thousands of needles. Hermione moaned in pain and fear, the corridor walls felt as if they were closing in on her. She heard a noise from behind her; one that she recognized wasn't inside her head. She quickly whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his mouth open in surprise and alarm. Hermione pushed her self off the wall and tried her best to stand up straight and glare at him, but the attempt only made the noise and the pain worse. _

Hermione's dizziness overtook her and she began to fall backwards. As she did so, everything went silent: all of the chaos in her head as well as any sounds in the hall. The pricking sensation stopped and everything moved in slow motion. She looked up at the ceiling in awe. She was hallucinating; she had to be. The ceiling was… moving; it was molding itself into a giant black abyss. She stared at the abyss intently and watched in silent horror as two black, bony, decrepit hands appeared from the side of the abyss and proceeded to slowly pull a large, black, shrouded mass out of it. Hermione shook her head and screamed, which caused the hands and the abyss to disappear and the rest of the world to speed back up to normal. She continued falling and looked over to her side to see Malfoy reaching out to catch her. Then everything went black.

Hermione bolted up drenched in sweat and panting, her heart was racing. She looked around herself, frightened and disorientated, but relaxed when she realized that she was still in the infirmary. She had fallen asleep.

After a few minutes she laid back down, feeling exhausted even though she had just woken up. Soon, the young witch closed her eyes and drifted into a gratifyingly dreamless sleep.

_Great Hall, Breakfast, Two Days Later_

Harry and Ron sat from each other at the Gryffindor table. Neither one had touched his food, instead they absentmindedly pushed it around their plates with their forks. They were both worried about Hermione, so in turn their appetites had disappeared completely ever since they brought her to the infirmary.

Ron stared off into space, every inch of him wanting to run off to the infirmary and sit beside her until she woke up. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to miss any more classes, he was confused enough as it was; he also knew that Harry wouldn't be there with him. How awkward would it be if she were to wake up with just _him_ there? What would he say to her? He had already decided that it was just better to go check on her once a day with Harry. It was better to control his emotions, until the time was right…

Harry sat opposite Ron, his mind wandering as well, but unlike Ron, he was not thinking of Hermione at the time. Instead, his thoughts were turned to Malfoy. Harry was still confused as to what had gone on between that ferret and Hermione, but what he did know was that when they found Hermione, she was passed out in the arms of that insufferable Death-Eater-To-Be (that is, if he wasn't one already). Harry came to the conclusion that Malfoy had done something to her, he wasn't quite sure what yet, but something…

As if they had been thinking the same thing, both Harry and Ron stood up at the same time. They looked at each other, each one understanding the other's intention: they were going to visit Hermione. The two Gryffindor boys quickly gathered their things and headed out of the Great Hall.

_Infirmary_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, waking up to the sound of people talking in the room next to where she was. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. She considered getting out of bed to find out to whom Madame Pomfrey was talking to, not that she didn't already know. She had recognized Harry and Ron's voice immediately, and as if to verify this, a few seconds later, Madame Pomfrey came into the room closely followed by the two Gryffindor boys.

Hermione smiled at the two boys as they came in the room, "Hey, long time no see."

Both Harry and Ron looked extremely worried. Ron took a seat next to her while Harry stood at the foot of the bed. As if on cue they both spoke, "How are you feeling?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds followed by laughter from all three Gryffindors. Hermione smiled, she had forgotten how much she had missed Harry and Ron. She had only been in the infirmary a short while, but it felt as if she had been in there for several years.

Harry ventured to speak first, "So how _are _you feeling 'Mione? You really scared us…"

She smiled, "Just fine, well aside from the fact that I've missed almost a week's worth of classes."

Ron scowled, causing Hermione to look at him inquisitively, "What's wrong Ron?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What do you mean 'What's wrong!" How can you be joking at a time like this? If Harry and I hadn't gotten to you in enough time, who knows what Malfoy would have done?" Ron fumed. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Not now Ron."

Ron let out a sigh, "Sorry 'Mione, I was just… I was really scared when I saw you unconscious. I didn't know what to think."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay Ron. And I never thought I'd say this, but, Malfoy was actually _helping_ me."

Harry and Ron looked at her with bug eyes. She giggled, "It's true…I can't remember exactly what happened, all of the details are sort of fuzzy, but I know that when I started to pass out, he rushed over to catch me…"

After a few seconds of silence both Gryffindor boys bust into laughter. Hermione scowled, "I'm serious you two! He did!"

Ron walked up next to her and put his hand on her forehead, "I think that you need a few more days in the infirmary 'Mione."

She playfully hit him, "That's not funny Ronald."

Harry continued laughing, "_Uh-oh_, she called you Ronald. You're in for it now."

As if sent from above to save Ron from a Hermilecture (as the boys so affectionately called Hermione's "firm talking tos") Madame Pomfrey walked in, "Alright, that's quite enough visiting for one day you two. Miss Granger needs to rest so that she will be able to attend classes again, which she is supposed to start doing tomorrow."

Both Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and left the infirmary. With nothing better to do, Hermione decided to sleep once again.

7th Year Transfiguration

Harry and Ron stumbled into the classroom. They quickly found their seats and opened their textbooks, pretending to do the same assignment as the rest of the class. Having not seen Professor McGonagall's animagus form, Harry assumed it to be safe and reassured Ron of this fact. Due to this, most of the class assumed McGonagall to be gone as well.

It was no surprise, then, that the entire class jumped upon hearing her voice from the front of the room, "Good afternoon class. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor for being tardy…Do not worry Mr. Longbottom, you are not losing your mind."

Neville, who up to this point had been extremely disturbed, was relieved as he watched the Professor change back into her natural form. It seems that she had transfigured herself into one coat rack that had been inconspicuously placed at the front of the room. McGonagall straightened her glasses before looking around the room and smiling.

"Well, luckily for you, an even number of students got N.E.W.T.S. in order to continue Transfiguration. So! In light of that, partner off. If I find that you are having difficulty doing so I will do it for you. But seeing as how you are all at least sixteen years of age and as there are only ten of you, I don't think that will be a problem. Will it?" This question she directed at Harry who was donning a particularly nasty scowl, which he directed at Draco Malfoy. After a few seconds Harry noticed the Professor and turned to her sheepishly, "No Professor…"

McGonagall grinned and then said, "Well then, you should have no problem if I partner you with Mr. Malfoy then, should you?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but upon rethinking things, he quickly shut it. He smiled, almost perversely at the Professor, "No, it won't be a problem at all."

McGonagall smiled again and once again became her usual animated self. "Well then, partner off, quickly, quickly." She waited until all of the students seemed to have partners and then continued, "Today we will learn how to transfigure people into other people. For instance, you will be transfiguring your partner into you, and your partner will do the same. Now the incantation is "RifletterMie". Do make sure that you roll your Rs. You may choose to do it aloud or, if you are good at speechless spells, you may do it that way as well. First tap your wand on the person four times and then say the incantation. First try it aloud then you may begin practicing on your partners."

After setting them on this task, Professor McGonagall to the liberty to wander around the classroom, the words "RifletterMie" become background music to her stroll. She noticed, and not to her amusement, that the Patil twins had decided to partner with each other. Alice Simmons, a short, plump Ravenclaw had successfully managed to turn Seamus into herself. Seamus on the other the hand had managed to turn Miss Simmons into a freakish mixture of them both. McGonagall let out a sigh before continuing her observations. After a few seconds she was approached by an extremely abashed looking Neville Longbottom. She looked at him with mild concern, _"What has the boy done this time?"_

After a few seconds of nervous hesitation, she finally asked, "What is it Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville looked at her sheepishly, "Well, um, since Hermione's in the infirmary, I don't have a partner…"

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly in surprise and concern, "Why on earth is Miss Granger in the infirmary?"

Ron, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, decided to jump in, "Malfoy hexed her." He motioned over to his platinum-tressed nemesis before continuing; "Harry and I found her a few days ago."

Unfortunately, and much to the dismay of McGonagall, Malfoy overheard this. He stopped his incantation with Harry midway, leaving the poor boy with blonde hair and filmy-looking green eyes, and marched over to Ron, "What was that I heard Weaselby?" Malfoy was glaring daggers at his ginger-haired adversary, and was seriously considering throwing a rash of unfriendly spells at him.

Ron took a step closer to Malfoy, "You heard me. You hexed her! Don't even try to deny it. Harry and I caught you red-handed."

Professor McGonagall took a step between the two boys, "Enough! I want you two and Mr. Potter to see me after class. For now, go back to your work." She looked around the room at the "crowd", if you could call it that, "And that means all of you. Back to your incantations."

After class

The three teenagers stood sheepishly in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. She let out an exasperated sigh before looking up at them. She allowed her gaze to wander over the three of them, something that made both Ron and Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. Malfoy, however, was donning his trademark smirk. McGonagall spoke in a stern voice; "I want you all to know that your behavior today in class was appalling for seventh years. I honestly expected more of you. You interrupted class, nearly had a violent confrontation, and wasted a perfectly good day of work, as most of the students were too preoccupied to perform the incantation properly. So for that I will be giving each of you two days of detention with me. Your first one will be on Saturday."

Harry's eyes shot up from their gaze on the floor, "But Professor, Saturday is Quidditch practice! We have a match against Ravenclaw on Wednesday!"

McGonagall peered at him scrutinizing over her glasses, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Seeing as how you were neither the antagonist nor the protagonist in this confrontation, you may be exempt from detention. But as for you two," she looked at Ron and Draco, "you two will still have detention on Saturday, Quidditch practice or not."

Harry let out a silent sigh of relief, even if Ron couldn't come to practice, it was still better than both of them being gone. Feeling as though he was no longer needed, he made a move to go, but was stopped by McGonagall's voice, "I didn't say you could leave yet Mr. Potter. There is still another matter to attend to." She looked at Ron seriously and said, "Now, Mr. Weasley, why would you accuse Mr. Malfoy of hexing Miss Granger? And what do you mean when you say that you 'caught him red-handed'?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but McGonagall cut in first, "Better yet, I don't want to hear from you or Mr. Malfoy. Now, Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would explain this entire situation to me."

"Well, um…"

"Well go on with it, we haven't got all day."

Harry sighed, "Ron, Hermione and I were exploring the extra rooms in her dormitory. We decided to split up to cover more ground. Ron and I met up and then we heard Hermione scream. When we got to her Malfoy…er.. Draco was holding her and she was unconscious."

McGonagall nodded and then turned back to Draco, "What do you have to say about this Mr. Malfoy? Why was Miss Granger unconscious in your arms?"

"Well I have been known to make women faint before," he said with smirk.

The Professor scowled, "This is no time for games Mr. Malfoy. If you have done anything to Miss Granger it could be grounds for suspension and maybe even expulsion. Honestly I would expect better from you this year."

"I didn't do anything to Granger. I was chasing Peeves down the corridor because he had messed up my room. I heard Granger scream and she happened to be in the same corridor that I was in. I ran back to see what happened and I caught her just before she fainted. That's all that happened." He frowned.

"He's lying Professor! I know he is. He did something to her. He's always hated her. He couldn't go one day without—"

"Mr. Weasley! That will be quite enough out of you. Mr. Malfoy has said what he had to say and I believe him and that will be the end of it."

"Yes Professor." They all murmured.

"Good then," McGonagall nodded, "You may go now."

Draco left first followed by Harry and Ron. Once they were outside the classroom, Draco was waiting for them. "So, Potter, Weasel…How _is _the Mudblood these days." He smirked.

"Why you little—" Ron clenched his fists and started to walk toward Draco until Harry caught him by the arm, "He's not worth it Ron, just leave it alone."

"Guess you can't fight your own battles Weasel," Draco sneered before turning around and starting to walk away, "See you around."

AN: Phew. Never thought I'd get this chapter done or anything else done. Stupid senior year. There's nothing to do but I'm always busy. It's crazy. But anywhoo. I hope you liked this chapter. I like it. Please R & R. Raving and criticism is definitely welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
